Destined For Greatness
by Will-I-Was
Summary: He thought his days of peace were over and then he met Edward Kenway. Follow Carson's efforts and blunders as he tries to survive the golden age of piracy and falls for one of his fellow associates. Mary Read/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Wow so much has happened in one year, anyway I've been playing on AC4 Black Flag and I wanted to give my own take on it so without further ado my next story…..**

Destined For Greatness

Splinters of wood and lots of noise, a terrible ringing went through Carson's ears as he fell to the wooden deck of the ship he was on. This was only supposed to be an honest trip to Havana so he could get back on his feet and now he was back to the very thing to swore never to do again…. battle. He didn't want to fight but he had no choice as the adjacent ship came crashing into the hull of his own and threw the entire crew to the ground. Several moments trying to adjust were wasted as Carson fell to the ground again dropping the sword he was given, he then saw a man dressed in blue robes and a white hood drop down onto the captain. Carson couldn't see properly but he was sure the captain had just been killed and finally the fire hit the gunpowder the magazine and sent myself and anyone else flying over the deck of the ship and into the freezing water and all Carson could do was stop struggling and let death take him…..

(-Hours Later-)

Carson gasped quickly and sharply he remembered the cold embrace of the ocean before losing consciousness and leaving himself to drown, except he was sure he wasn't dead he could feel the sand on the back of his head and the waves slowly lapping his ankles. He groaned as he turned onto his side and coughed up more sea water and sand. All Carson could assume was that he was on Cape Bonavista, the island they fought next to before nearly getting blown to pieces. The sailor could only assume the worst was to come with no food and water and being on his own.

"Bloody Fucking Pirates!"

Carson thought it was his imagination, but not before seeing the same person he saw killing the captain and now he had his flintlock pointed at one of the mercenaries on the same ship. Ken was his name? Or was his Kenly? Fenway? Lucky for that person the killers flintlock was wet and failed to ignite thus sparing the lucky fellows demise. Carson was never one of meddling in affairs that clearly had nothing to do with him but he decided if there was anyway off the island it was that way where the blue robed man and the sailor had ran off to.

Carson managed to keep up with the two, one was chasing the other. And a fired shot turned to humorous chase into a deadly confrontation and Carson was having trouble keeping up, he was athletic being in his early twenties but the speed of the other two was unmatched. Fortunately, they had their standoff near a cliff and Carson sunk into some bushes to see who would win.

The fight between the two was rather quick paced as the sailor swiftly ended the killers life. Carson nearly applauded by accident but didn't want to risk becoming discovered, the sailor had discarded his own clothing in exchange for his victims and then ran to a cliff with an overhanging tree branch, the man slowly walked along the tree branch and looked down.

"Surely he's not daft enough to…." Carson whispered to himself.

All he could do was look in amazement as the man jumped into the water below and came out unharmed. Carson decided to do the same, he had to follow this man. If he was friendly he would be safe in his company.

Carson felt his heart thumping rapidly as he walked across the branch and looked down, he gibbered slightly and felt like he would be sick, he screwed his eyes shut and dived into the water below.

He couldn't believe his was still alive from that jump and quickly climbed out of the rock pool he had landed in. He followed down the trail to a large area. Carson noticed a small sloop in the distance and several british soldiers patrolling the ground, he then saw in the corner of his eye the same man with a great degree of stealth taking out every british soldier that came too near to the bushes until nearly every man was taken out.

Carson decided enough was enough he had to help the fellow out with the last soldiers, he ran across to where the man was taking out the penultimate soldier, drew out a small knife from his pocket and expertly threw it at the captain. The knife went into his back and after two seconds of screaming the captain fell to the floor. The man quickly helped up the merchant held hostage.

"Who threw that knife?" He uttered out.

Carson walked out quickly from the bushes. "I threw it, just thought you might like some assistance."

The man smiled and patted Carson on the shoulder. "Much appreciated."

The merchant on the floor was helped up and brushed himself off. "By gods grace gentlemen, you saved my life!"

"Don't worry my friend you are safe." Carson said happily, he then turned to the man. "I don't believe we've met."

"Edward Kenway." He shot out his hand, Carson shook his hand.

"Carson Slim at your service." Carson then turned to the grateful merchant and held out his hand.

"Oh Stede Bonnet, a pleasure." Edward looked out towards the sloop.

"That yours?"

"Yes but here lies its captain sadly." He indicated a dead sailor lying in the water. "And I'm no sailor myself really."

Edward stepped forward. "I can pilot her myself no mind."

Stede lit up. "My goodness this had turned out to be a fortuitous day, with all this excitement and all thing considered."

Carson then began to climb into the water. "Lets not waste time then, off to Havana."…..

**That will do for now, tell me what you think, ideas and criticism welcome and of course goodnight :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long, I had a driving test which I passed second time so now I can dedicate more time to this story….**

Destined For Greatness

_Diary of Samuel "Slim" Carson_

_June 1715_

_After nearly a year of service to the royal navy, recent events have rendered me jobless and very nearly took my life. Thankfully, luck has sided with me as I sit here aboard a schooner sailing for Havana with two odd characters. Edward Kenway, or Duncan as he told the trader Stede Bonnet. He swore me to secrecy until such a time when Stede was trustworthy, although I am doubtful of what is to become of myself from now on I can only hope to stay as close as I can to Edward and maybe just maybe I will live to tell this extraordinary tale….._

"Carson." Edward called from the helm. "We are nearing Havana, what shall become of you once we arrive in port?"

Carson shrugged his shoulders. "I know not Duncan." He remembered his secrecy well. "I have no relatives to take shelter with Im afraid I am very much stuck."

Edward laughed as he slowed the ship down. "Then you can accompany me on my errand, you seem competent enough to understand the job I have."

Carson contemplated for barely two seconds before smiling. "Of course, it will be my pleasure. " Carson shook his hand as Stede stepped forward.

"And er… of course I will be trading in my goods if I could ask for assistance?"

Carson and Edward nodded. "Of course Stede."

Carson for now was cautiously optimistic that this day would be a good day indeed…..

-Four Hours Later-

**Carson POV**

Myself and Edward walked slowly back to the schooner. Edwards nose had been broken and I had taken a punch straight to my left eye which now left a hideous black bruise, I was kicking myself for thinking that nothing bad would go wrong. As we got to the schooner we saw Stede with similar injuries.

"Oh dear I am sorry friend." Edward said with genuine sorrow in his voice.

"Oh its quite alright but they've taken my sugar and some fancy bag you were carrying."

Edward became rather angry. "Carson, you tend to Stede, I will fetch my bag."

Stede lifted his head. "And my sugar?"

Edward turned. "I will try….." And with that he had ran off.

I turned to Stede and got out a small first aid kit I had thrown together with items I had purchased from a local apothecary stand along with a sword and a pistol for my own defence not forgetting a clean change of clothing. "Hold still Stede, this will hurt a little but it will heal the bruising."

Stede winced as I rubbed herbal ointment around the bruise on his eye and cheek, and soon the swelling had gone down and the bruising had gone. "I must say Carson, you really do know your medicines, have you ever worked as a doctor?"

I smiled as I rubbed some medicine on my own black eye. "When I was in the navy I was a ships doctor and quite a talented one too, I must have saved quite a lot of lives at sea…. shame about the scurvy though."

"Well Carson you have my gratitude."

I turned to Stede and thought to myself. He didn't seem like untrustworthy or unfriendly so I decided to tell him. "Stede?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Call me Samuel. Thats my real name, Carsons my surname and Slim was an old nickname from my youth."

Stede managed another smile. "Well I appreciate the honesty."

As he finished Edward came back triumphant with his bag in one hand and a box of sugar in the other. "I only managed to get one crate back sorry."

Stede was happy regardless. "Its quite alright Edward its better than nothing."

"Oh and Stede?"

"Yes?"

"My real names Edward not Duncan." Stede laughed heartily as he put the crate onto his ship.

"Well in that case Edward its a pleasure to meet you again."

Edward laughed. "Anyway we must rest for the night and in the morning me and Carson will go to the Governors mansion."

I frowned. "Whatever for?"

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and led me off down the street towards the inn. "Its a long story…"

-The Next Morning-

**Carson POV**

I was getting dressed as I mulled over Edwards story, he had told me everything about the Assassin and his plans of getting fame and riches, even the parts about his wife. I had my part to play too…..

"Are you ready Samuel?" Edward asked, I also told him my real name. "What false identity shall you take?"

I sat up as I fastened the last button on my red navy coat, in the style of Edwards outfit I had sewn on a hood exactly like his to look the part. "I will be Millicent Walpole, your brother."

Edward smirked. "I like the idea of being relative, good man. Now lets get going…"

-An Hour Later-

Me and Edward stood at the gate, our hoods were up and we were confident in that our rouse was sufficient. After a brief conversation between the guard and Edward we were let in we let down our hoods and made our way slowly up the stairs to the courtyard. In the distance I heard gunshots and cheering, as we finally made our way to the top we saw two men firing flintlocks at practise dummies. One had a large hat and an open white shirt complete with a red cape, the other was dressed noble and had a rather distinctive scar down his left cheek.

"Ah mister Walpole I presume? And who is this?"

Edward shook the gentleman's hand. "My brother Millicent he helped me obtain your prize."

"I see well Woodes Rogers at your serve, and this is Julien Du Casse." I shook the hand of the flamboyant man in the hat and after some friendly conversation and some target practise, myself and Edward were asked a worrying question.

"Gentlemen would you put on for us a demonstration of your abilities?" We both agreed and managed to put on a convincing show for them thus making our rouse more believable.

Then we were introduced to Governor Torres and his hulking bodyguard El Tiburion, who shook my hand but said nothing, I was taking aback but managed to compose myself.

Torres then laid down a map and began to talk to Edward, Julien and Woodes while I stood on guard with Tiburion, a toast was made and Edward tapped my on the shoulder. "Brother it is time for our departure, we return in the morning."

I nodded. "Very well." I made my farewell to Torres and the others and me and Edward quickly left and made for the tavern, my heart had been pounding in my chest the entire time I was glad it was over. "Edward what did they mean by 'Sage'?"

Edward scratched under his chin. "Apparently someone who can lead us to our treasure. We will get to meet him tomorrow."

"Wether he likes it or not?" I assumed.

"Most likely. But well done we pulled off the Assassin demonstration very well."

"Call it a wild stab in the dark." I added.

"It was." We both went silent and burst into laughter as we made our way back to the tavern and got some much needed rest…

**There we go at long last, Hope it goes down well tell me what you think and how i can improve and such, goodnight ..**


End file.
